Twins to Cross Academy
by Bayliegh
Summary: a cold night, tears ran down my blood stained face."
1. prelude

"Come here, Kasumi!" called a soft sweet voice, it was so sweet it was like they were singing.

I heard someone call my name, turning around I saw my sister Akane. "hey." I said back then turned back to the rose I held in my hand. I was plucking the crimson petals off the dead steam.

"Don't be like that sis!" Akane said stopping next to me, her white school uniform was sparkling in the moonlight. I stood up and wiped all the petals off my lap and gave her a soar look. "Come on Akane, you look like a human." I said in a teasing tone, I raised my eyebrows as I laughed. "Oh, come on. You look more human than me!" she teased back.

"I can't wait till we begin school!" she said looking down at her new uniform. I smiled then turned my head to the silver moon. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Akane did the same. In the moonlight, I thought to my self, my sister looks so much more beautiful than me.

I sighed then turned to go back to the house when Akane begin to speak.

"Do you really they will take us in?" she asked still looking toward the moon. I took a step toward her then placed my right hand on top of her shoulder, "I do." I said with no emotion in my voice. Then I reached down and grabbed hold of her hand a pulled her with me.

"Come on, were leaving in the morning." Then begun walking to the house, she reluctantly fallowed me. We laughed till we reached the front of the house then together we giggled and yelled "Beware Cross academy! Here comes two new girls!"


	2. Chapter 1

Rain pounded at the old worn window pane. A lone figure could be barely seen threw the mist covered glass.

I woke the next morning to a bright day; _great_ I thought to myself _just what Akane needs…sunlight. _Just I thought that my door burst open, I turned my head to see my sister. "Come on, Kasumi!" she called in then closed the door and I heard her footsteps disappear down the hallway.

I sighed then grabbed my black school uniform and followed my over excited sister threw the door.

Akane tugged my arm and pulled me the entire rise to school. It seemed like a year before we finally arrived there. The car pulled up to a gate with long black bars that looked straight out of a movie film. Akane jumped from the car the minute the car stopped, then reached back in and pulled me out.

"Akane, its just a school no need to be so excited." I teased as she ran into the gate pulling me along. She ran into a tall building in the middle of the campus, I just assumed that she knew where she was going and let her pull me.

She stopped at a big two door room then released me. "Kasumi, please make a good impression." She said not looking at me. I giggled then pulled the right door open. In the room a man with long dirty blonde hair sat in a large desk. I adamantly knew that this man was the director of Cross academy. "Hello I am Chika Kasumi and this is my sister Chika Akane we are the new transfer students." I said as he looked up.

Akane then stepped in front of me and began to talk. "Sorry about that can we get a uniform for my sister Kasumi, the one she got was a boys uniform." The man looked at us for a minute then begun the stand. The next thing I new he had his arms around me and Akane. "It's about time you two got here!" I saw and felt him laugh then Akane begun to laugh as well. "Okay then!" she laughed.


	3. Chapter 2

Soon after, that weird encounter with the headmaster Cross, I learned that if I stayed away from him I would not be hugged. After I changed into my uniform I left to get my stuff, I had just found out that my sister and I would not be sleeping in the same dorm or have the same class periods.

"Oh my god!" I heard a gasp behind me and knew right away who it was. Before I could move two strong embraced me around the shoulders. "Akane get off." I had not yet shown my uniform to her. "You're so cute!" she said happily. Her long dark hair ran down my shoulder.

"Okay, Akane get off!" I yelled playfully trying to pull her arms off, but when your sister is a vampire that is very hard. Before I had gotten her off the headmaster walked in, both me and Akane stopped laughing and looked up.

There was a girl standing next to him, she wore the same uniform as me, black with white lace, and a red bow around the neck. Akane pulled her arms off my neck and stepped back, I could tell that her face was as red as her hair {which was pretty darn red.}  
"Ms. Chika, this is my daughter Yuki she will show you school ground." I looked at the girl she looked no more than a mere human, she had shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes, that showed no fear. She was not looking at me, but my sister, Akane in her embarrassment.

I smirked to take the attention away from Akane, "Sure, but can I talk to my sister for a second?" I could tell that Yuki took her attention from Akane to me, as I wanted. I then turned around and walked over to Akane.

Yuki led me all over the academy that day, Akane had gotten sick and was in the infirmary. "Yuki, what's wrong with you!" I suddenly yelled out to her. I recoiled with shock at what I had just said. "What?" she asked, I could tell that she was in shock too. I took all my anger out on her that night.

"It's your fault Akane is in the infirmary!" I began, "If you had just said HI! That would have been enough for Akane!" At that point little drops of water were in my eyes. I then felt so bad about what I had said that I turned tail and ran. I had not been used to running in a skirt, so Yuki easily caught up to me. I really wish I had been faster. Because as soon as she placed her hand on my shoulder I shook her off.

Then I reacted to instinct before I could blink, I had curled up my fingers and punched Yuki. This was not your simple hello punch, I full on slugged her. I then pulled away and realized what I had done. "Oh my god! Are you okay Yuki!?!" I toke a step toward her to see how bad I hurt her.

"Oh don't worry about it." She smiled looking up at me. That made me feel even worst, but what really sacred me was that Yuki's cheek was bleeding. I was sacred and Yuki knew it. "Don't worry Kasumi, the vampires here won't hurt us." But as soon as she had said that a stick cracked behind us.


	4. Chapter 3

A lone figure appeared from the shadows, as it loomed closer I saw her. The girl had short pale hair with green eyes that said _I hate every one. _I noticed that she wore the same white uniform as my sister.

"Hana…" I heard Yuki whisper

"Yo" and suddenly she was behind us

I felt her wrap her perfect fingers around my weak neck. She lifted me from the ground, "Kasumi!" I heard Yuki yell, the next couple moments blurred but I knew that Yuki toke out some vampire slaying weapon and had tried to get Hana to let me go.

Causing Hana to throw me into the side of the school.

I felt a trickle of blood run down my head. "Kasumi!" Yuki ran over to me and help me stand. But she was thrown to the side Hana had simply moved her to get to the bleeding human, that being me … great.


End file.
